Jacob Stone
Private Jacob Stone is a soldier of the New California Republic and was a private stationed at Camp Forlorn Hope in the Mojave Wasteland. He was an NCR citizen who was conscripted into the New California Republic Defense Force and was stationed at Forlorn Hope during the Mojave Campaign and was attatched to the Mojave Expeditionary Force. His time in the camp has worn him off and has made him a cynical, distraught, and mentally unwell individual who's resulted to drugs and has become an addict, especially on Hydra. History Childhood and Early Life Jacob Stone was born August 5th, 2258 in Riverside, Los Angeles State, New California well within the mainland parts of the NCR. He lived a relatively normal life and was the son of a factory worker where his father, Charles Stone, worked in a factory producing new ships for the NCR Navy and was part of the Naval Restoration Division of the factory. He attended Riverside High School and graduated in 2276. During that time, military conscription was officially introduced due to the conflict in the Mojave and Stone would find himself and much of his graduating class drafted into the NCR Army by that time. Conscription and Training After being drafted, Jacob Stone and the other classmen and residents of Riverside who were drafted were taken to Camp Riverland where he was put into basic training. He was assigned to Cadet Squad 14 and he managed to pass training along with the rest of his squad. After training was complete, he was deployed to Camp McCarren and was given further training in traversing and surviving the harsh terrain of the Mojave Wasteland and how to protect himself during potential ambushes by Legionnaires, a common occurance in the Mojave. Camp Forlorn Hope In the Spring of 2280, Private Stone was deployed to the Mojave Wasteland and was stationed at the infamous Camp Forlorn Hope, an NCR Army camp stationed only 6 km (4 miles) from the nearby town of Nelson. The camp was recieving much needed reinforcements since the camp had seen a heavy depletion of manpower from fending off seemingly endless attacks from the invading slaver army, Caesar's Legion. A month after being sent to the camp, Private Stone found himself engaging attacking Legionnaires in the vast stretch of land between Forlorn Hope and Nelson. After the town fell to the Legion on February 18th, 2281, Legion forces used Nelson as a station to mount further attacks. Stone and other NCR troopers managed to repel these attacks, which were now larger in size, but the NCR forces stationed at Forlorn Hope suffered heavy losses and were not getting ample reinforcements leaving the camp severly under-manned and lightly defended by the Autumn of 2281. Arrival of the Courier By the time the Courier had arrived and was known across much of the NCR, Camp Forlorn Hope was in a state of disarray. Most of the soldiers sent there had either died in battle or are wounded and now lye in medical tents waiting for treatment. Those who'v recovered are sent back to their posts as fast as possible and Private Stone is one of the few battle-ready soldiers left alive. His countless engagements with the Legion and witnessing hundreds die has taken a major psychological toll on him as he's now resorted to doing drugs to keep his sanity alive. When the Courier arrives at the camp, he displays no intention on talking with the Courier and tries to avoid them as much as possible. It's revealed that Stone had been secretly sneaking into the medical tent at night and stealing the supply of hydra and using it to go on drug hallucinations to calm himself due to what he had witnessed. This is dicovered by the Courier and he's soon imprisoned in the camp's jail. Following the Second Battle of Nelson where the Courier lead NCR troops to retake the town, Private Stone remains imprisoned and is sent back to Camp McCarren for interrogation while Forlorn Hope is given the much needed reinforcements and supplies they long desired. Personality and Traits Jacob Stone himself never sought after a military career path or lifestyle and was thus very concerned and had staggered moral upon being conscripted into the NCR Army. He initially believed that his tour would be quick and end fast due to the Legion possessing inferior soldiers compared to NCR troopers, but he was proven wrong once he fought his first battle defending Camp Forlorn Hope. Months of being at the camp has taken a huge toll on him and he's new depressed, cynical, and a drug addict, stealing the camp's remaining hydra supply to get high and escape the brutal reality he's constantly facing. He refers to Forlorn as Camp No Hope like most NCR troopers stationed there and believed that he would die there during the final months of 2281. After he was imprisoned for robbing the medical tent, he began to regret his decisions and was sentenced to rehab as part of his punishment known as Redemption Service. During his time at Forlorn Hope, the only person he was ever concerned about was his younger sister Rachael who was also a soldier of the NCR Army, but she willingly volunteered instead. He was confused on why she would join the war, especially during the critical point of it in the Mojave, and prayed that she would come out alive. When he found out that she lived, he was greatly relieved and would say that his sister still being alive helped keep himself sane and not lose hope. When Rachael condemned his drug usage, he felt great shame and would devote effort to getting off his addiction during rehabilitation. Like all NCR troops and civilians, Stone hates the Legion and has no issues killing their soldiers, though he openly admits that he would spare any Legionnaire that surrendered. Category:People Category:Characters Category:New California Republic